Twisted
by TeamAustin
Summary: If we go 4 months before the Family Wizard Competition, and a Dear Person to Alex was gone, Her Life would totally change,will she get Over it?, Someone will Jump in her Life to fix it again, But Can that Person Give her Confident to win the Wizard Competition? Starring Selena Gomez Note: Justin Bieber, Robert Pattinson and Lucy Hale are gonna appear in this Story for a while :D


"Oh Please You're gonna leave me here alone"

"I've got something really Important to do"

"But Who's gonna watch that Quiz Show with me" She said, Alex Russo, She was sitting on the Orange couch watching the TV, Her Parents went out shopping and both her brothers were in lair, She still didn't know what they were doing.

"Its something super Important, But I'll be back in half an hour I Promise" Harper Finkle said, She was Alex's Bestfriend, Alex told her her Secrets, including that she was a Wizard, Which Harper didn't believe at first but She can deal with it now, Harper left closing the door behind her, Alex could hear her footsteps She can tell she was in hurry, A Few Minutes passed and Alex got bored with this Quiz Game show so she stood up and looked from the Window Which was in front of the door, She saw Harper talking to a Guy, She couldn't tell Who, She was Glad that Harper is finally a bit Sociable than before so She smiled.

Harper talked to that Guy for nearly a few minutes then She Hugged him but Left with a sad face, Alex wondered why, And a few seconds and Alex's smile faded When she saw that Harper was talking to Her Boyfriend Mason, She looked at him with a worried face But he didn't see her.

"Oh Gosh" She said, She waited for Harper to show up but She just didn't come, She looked at the Clock as Hours passed slowly and slowly as she went downstairs to the Sub station, The Door was Open she looked around waiting for Harper to ask her about the Conversation but She sighed as She saw her Parents Jerry and Theresa Russo stepping inside the Sub Station instead of Harper, without saying any word She just ran inside the Lair But She wished She Didn't after She saw Her Brothers Justin and Max, Dancing to A Song.

"Oh My God" She said with a slight laugh and waited after a few moments the Song ended.

"We Made a progress Max" Justin said to his Brother then Both Him and Max turned around They Both saw Alex.

"How long have you been here?" Max asked nervously.

"Long enough to throw up" Alex said as She crossed her arms on her Chest while raising an eyebrow but She Still had a slight smile on her face, _"Finally Something to cheer me up"_ She thought.

She Just sat in the Lair for a while and then She got Bored again so She went to the Sub station to grab a sandwhich _"This day won't end"_ She thought then as She went upstairs She saw Harper "FINALLY" She said as she ran to Harper.

"Woah" Harper said, "What's going on?".

"Can I ask you Just a little little little question?" Alex said

"Since when do you ask me if you can ask me questions?" Harper asked

Alex took a few Moments realizing what Harper meant So she just beamed at the ceiling noticing Her sudden Polite Attitude "Oh okay...well What did yo-" Alex was about continue

"Oh I'm Late again Alex" She said "Sorry Gotta go" Alex gave her a glare, She knew she was hiding something, She wanted to know "YO TAXI" Harper yelled She looked at the Table, Harper left her phone there, She ignored but It buzzed so Alex looked at it, She saw **One Voice Mail From: Werewolf **Alex rolled her eyes at Harper's Silly nicknames then She pressed Open.

"Harper Have you told Alex That I'm returning to UK?, I Know its Hard but I Don't want to see her cry Tell her Tha-" Then the Voice Mail was Over, She teared as She knew She'd hear Mason's voice for the Last Time, Can She see him in the Wizard World maybe or maybe not, She started crying... then Harper came in.

"Did you Open my Phone without telling me?" Harper said, then she saw her crying "Oh Alex I Didn't want you to know that way but I'm sorry" She said Alex Didn't reply. She looked away, Didn't want to face anyone or talk to him She walked slowly to her room, Harper wasn't glad about that either, She didn't really care about Mason but She just wanted Alex Happy, of course You'll feel depressed when you see your Bestfriend cry and you can't do anything about it.

* * *

A week Passed since the Voice mail and Alex was Still Depressed, She couldn't Sleep well, Her eating Habits had changed, She doesn't do her Homework well...She never did them anyways.

"Come on mija" Theresa said, "Cheer up and lets go Shopping" She said with a fake smile "Ill buy a pair of Italian Shoes"She lied and It was Obvious.

"No I Don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here" Alex said as she teared a bit "Now Please leave me alone" She continued with a sigh.

"Fine" Her Mother said as She walked to the Stairs and left her alone.

Alex looked around the room, She remembered all the Memories She and Mason had here, _"Why Did he have to go?" _She thought, She then looked at the ground, She Hated that She can't get Over it, Why can't she be like the rest of the girls, She just wanted to forget all what happened since She met him at the art classroom. She half slept on the couch but She woke up again noticing when the bell rang She knew She'd cried recently and It would be Obvious to the person who was at the door She stood up walked to the door and Opened it.

"Hey Can I please see Justin Ru-, Were you crying?"...

**So This is the First Chapter Guys, Hope You Liked it, Don't forget to Review :)**


End file.
